As described in Patent Literature 1, hitherto, there is an air-conditioning apparatus, which uses a refrigerant that works under a supercritical state, in which a heat source unit and a relay unit, as well as the relay unit and a plurality of indoor units that individually carries out cooling or heating are each connected with two refrigerant pipings. Further, in an air-conditioning apparatus of Patent Literature 2, a load side refrigerant circuit is installed to the same circuit as Patent Literature 1 to heat or cool water to be supplied.
Furthermore, in an air-conditioning apparatus that uses a refrigerant that works under a supercritical state, that has a heat source unit and a plurality of indoor units connected by a high pressure pipe, a low-pressure pipe, and a liquid pipe, and in which the indoor units carry out cooling/heating operation simultaneously, there is one that supplies hot water by allowing direct heat exchange between a refrigerant of the air-conditioning apparatus and water flowing into a water heat exchanger. In an air-conditioning apparatus of Patent Literature 3, a water heat exchanger is disposed in a discharge piping of the compressor, a piping connecting the outlet of the water heat exchanger and the outdoor heat exchanger is connected to a bypass piping that bypasses the outdoor heat exchanger, and control determining whether to bypass the outdoor heat exchanger or not is carried out based on whether the outlet temperature of the water heat exchanger is higher or lower than the outdoor air temperature during a simultaneous cooling and hot water supply operation. Further, during a heating and hot water supply operation, the refrigerant that has performed hot water supply in the water heat exchanger carries out heating in the heating indoor unit. In the air-conditioning apparatus of Patent Literature 4, a heat source unit and a plurality of indoor units are connected by a high-pressure piping, a low-pressure piping, and a liquid piping, and a hot water unit is also connected such that the high-pressure piping and the liquid piping are connected.